gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Single Ladies
Single Ladies, en español Señoritas solteras, es una canción presentada en el episodio Preggers. Fue cantada y bailada por Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang y Brittany Pierce. Esta fue la razón inicial por la cual la actriz y bailarina Heather Morris fue contratada en el show, ya que es una de las bailarinas escolta de Beyonce en su gira. En el episodio Goodbye es presentada nuevamente, como regalo de graduación de Burt para Kurt. Contexto de la Canción Los tres chicos se filman bailando la coreografía hasta que llega el padre de Kurt, Burt Hummel. Más tarde en el episodio, cuando Kurt hace la prueba para entrar en el equipo de fútbol en posición de pateador, pone esta canción para ayudarlo a entrar en calor y anotar. Durante el partido, el equipo entero baila esta canción y el público parece disfrutar del espectáculo. Terminan ganando el partido luego de bailar esta canción, lo cual distrae al equipo rival, y Kurt aprovecha para patear. La versión original pertenece a Beyonce, de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado I Am...Sasha Fierce. Parte de la coreografía de "Single Ladies" fue vista en la canción "My Life Would Suck Without You". Tina y Brittany bailan pero esta vez Kurt es quien las ve bailar junto con su padre Burt este le da una gran sorpresa a Kurt y ese su regalo de Graduacion que es lo que siempre quiso Kurt que su padre bailara. en el episodio Goodbye Recepción de la Crítica Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times elogió la presentación del equipo de fútbol con el baile de "Single Ladies". Eric Goldman de IGN se refirió al baile como "un momento de la TV que será difícil de olvidar", añadiendo que: "no es algo que esperas ver en un canal abierto de TV... pero, ¿que importa? nadie puede decir que no fue muy gracioso y, de hecho, hasta bastante impresionante, en una manera completamente ridícula". Tim Stack de Entertainment Weekly escribió que, aunque el baile en el episodio fue "divertido", "Preggers " careció de "grandes momentos de canto". Letra All the single ladies x7 Now put your hands up Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing Decided to dip but now you wanna trip Cuz another brother noticed me I'm up on him, he up on me Don't pay him any attention Kept crying my tears, for three good years Ya can't be mad at me thumb|128px|Kurt 'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Oh, oh, oh... 'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans acting up, drank in my cup I could care less what you think I need no permission, did I mentionthumb|Burt bailando Single Ladies Don't pay him any attention 'Cuz you had your turn But now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss me 'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Oh, oh oh... thumb|Kurt cantando con Tina y Brittany 'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Oh, oh oh... Don't treat to these things of this world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve He's a man that makes me and takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms Say I'm not the one you own If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost I'll be gonethumb|Kurt y Burt-Single Ladies All the single ladies x7 Now put your hands up Oh, oh, oh... 'Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Oh, oh oh... 'If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it Oh, oh oh... Curiosidad *Aunque no aparece en la película de concierto Glee, Chris Colfer, Heather Morris, Jenna Ushkowitz y otros bailarines realizáron esta canción en Glee Live. *Esta canción ha sido cantada (u oído) cinco veces y cuatro veces en Preggers y una vez en Goodbye, Kurt haber participado en las cinco actuaciones, una vez en el hogar Hummel, tres veces en el campo de fútbol, y ser un miembro del público para Burt en la represalia quinto. Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee - Single Ladies (Full Performance) HD thumb|right|300px|Single Ladies - Glee HD thumb|left|300 px|Kurt from Glee dances to Single Ladies by Beyonce thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px|Beyoncé - Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Preggers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Kurt Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el campo de fútbol Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Goodbye Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de Beyonce